Quiproquo et désaccord
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Drago perd son boulot et se saoule dans un bar... Comment annoncer à Hermione qu'ils vont droit dans le mur? Et comment accepter de ne pas être le seul à avoir des responsabilités dans leur vie de famille? Drago ne le sait pas, pas encore...


Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Pour commencer, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2012 ^^ Donc oui je suis toujours en vie lol et non je n'arrête pas d'écrire, le prochain chapitre de ma fiction se fait attendre je sais, mais je travail beaucoup :( mais il arrive, il arrive…

En attendant, j'ai retrouvé ce vieux One Shot que j'avais commencé il y a des mois de ça et que je viens de terminer, seulement une petite explication s'impose….

**/!\ Je me souviens d'un épisode de la petite maison dans la prairie dont la fin m'avait fait rire ! J'ai reprit le principe de l'épisode donc, Drago qui perd son boulot et qui ne veut pas que sa femme l'entretienne ! j'ai reprit mot pour mot certains dialogues, dont celui du dîner d'anniversaire de Harry qui j'espère vous fera rire, autant que moi ! /!\**

**Disclaimer: **Tout les personnages et lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling et non à moi (snif) et certains dialogues sont reprit à feu Michael Landon**  
><strong>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quiproquo et désaccord.<p>

Les glaçons tombèrent dans le verre avec un cliquetis caractéristique. Le liquide brun transparent suivit sa course et le verre fut posé sur le bar avec une façon si précise que l'on pouvait aisément deviner que l'auteur avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Une main lasse et lourde de fatigue s'empara de ce verre et le porta à des lèvres fines et superbement bien dessinées. La main pencha le verre pour que le liquide se déverse d'une bonne traite dans le gosier déjà brûlé par quatre autres verres de ce si bon wiski pur feu engloutis quelques minutes avant. La main reposa le verre sur le bar d'un bruit sonore et claquant et elle essuya les lèvres mouillées par cet alcool fort mais tellement apaisant.

« Un autre je vous prie ! » le barman sursauta.

C'était le cinquième wiski qu'il servait à cet homme sur trente minutes, ce n'était pas très prudent. Il le connaissait bien pour ainsi dire, puisqu'il venait là tout les jours après le travail. Mais là, quelque chose clochait.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous devriez commencer à être raisonnable… » tenta piteusement le barman qui se tassa quand Drago leva les yeux sur lui.

Les yeux gris du dernier descendant des Malefoy viraient à l'électrique. Il avait le teint plus blafard que jamais, il ne faisait aucun doute que le wiski ne lui apportait rien de bon, mais il s'en fichait royalement et ne laisserait certainement pas un miteux garçon de pub lui faire la leçon !

« Le client est roi, cette phrase vous dis quelque chose mon grand ? C'est la devise de tout commerce. Or, vous êtes commerçant si je ne m'abuse ? Alors servez moi ce verre puisque je vous le demande, je paie, vous faites je suis clair ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus méprisante.

« Comme vous voulez » marmonna le barman qui s'exécuta sans trop insister.

Une fois de plus, Drago vida son verre d'un coup, jeta une poignée de pièces sur le comptoir et sorti du pub dans lequel il était. Aujourd'hui, il ne transplannerait pas, il avait besoin de marcher et de réfléchir à comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme…

OoO

Dans une vaste maison, dans le Londres sorcier, une jeune femme s'affaire dans la cuisine. Les cheveux toujours aussi touffus, des yeux marron et une silhouette petite mais fine, Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été un cordon bleu, mais se débrouillait parfaitement bien dans son rôle…

Ayant choisi d'arrêter sa carrière au ministère pour se consacrer à sa famille, Hermione était devenue femme au foyer et s'accomplissait très bien dans ce rôle qu'elle s'était attribuée. Mariée depuis dix ans à Drago, ils avaient eu deux merveilleux enfants.

Une petite fille, Clara âgée de huit ans. Parfait mélange de ses deux parents, s'était une enfant pleine de vie et de malice.

Et le petit dernier, Rick âgé de deux ans et demi, châtains très clairs, aux yeux vert foncés.

Hermione s'accommodait très bien de sa vie, elle lui plaisait ainsi. Il était vrai qu'en sortant de Poudlard, on lui vouait une brillante carrière au ministère de la magie, mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Quand elle était tombée enceinte de Clara à l'époque, elle et Drago avaient longuement discuté et Hermione avait prit la décision d'arrêter son boulot, au grand regret de son patron. Si elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire au début, aujourd'hui elle s'en sortait très bien et ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle conduisait ses enfants à l'école – le petit dernier en pré maternelle bien sûr – elle rangeait, faisait les courses, le ménages, les repas. Elle n'avait jamais le temps de rester sans rien faire et c'est ça qui lui plaisait. Du moment qu'elle ne restait pas les bras croisés, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Ce soir là, elle s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son mari rentrer à l'heure comme tous les soirs. En temps normal, ils dînaient tous ensemble. Là, les enfants avaient déjà mangé et étaient déjà couchés. Il était plus de 21h00 quand il rentra du boulot. Elle se trouvait dans le fauteuil, quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Sans montrer son inquiétude et en essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible, elle ne se leva pas de son fauteuil et resta assise, le livre ouvert sur ses jambes nues – puisqu'elle était déjà en nuisette. Le seul geste qu'elle fit, fut de lever la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son mari entrer dans le salon en titubant. De mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rentrer dans un état pareil – sauf peut-être après son enterrement de vie de garçon – il était complètement ivre !

Hermione étant très intelligente, se dit qu'il devait bien avoir une raison à cela et qu'elle ferait mieux de lui demander des comptes le lendemain. Il n'avait franchement pas l'air bien et même si une petite voix dans sa tête criait à l'indignation, elle décida de se taire et de l'ignorer. Il en fit de même, ne prêtant pas quelconques attention à sa femme, il s'avachit dans un des petits fauteuils et enleva ses chaussures. Ce fut le silence durant quelques minutes où Hermione, feignant d'être plongée dans son livre, fulminait de colère silencieuse et où Drago, les yeux hagard et la bouche entre ouverte, regardait sa femme sans réellement la voir. Il brisa le silence de sa voix zozotante :

« Z'ai perdu… mon bou…lot » annonça-t-il.

Comme si une douche froide eu été déversée sur son corps, Hermione releva brusquement la tête de son ouvrage. Elle le dévisagea, la lèvre tremblante mais résista à l'envie de lui coller une gifle et de lui verser un seau d'eau sur la tête. Aussi, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se lever et d'aller se coucher, sans lui dire au revoir. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne tolérait pas de tel comportement de la part de son mari et deuxièmement parce que sentir l'alcool la rendrait malade !

OoO

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne de dieu le père que Drago se leva. Alerté par le brouhaha matinal habituel de la cuisine, il se leva et machinalement, monta les escaliers pour prendre une bonne douche et se donner une contenance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaître dans cet état, mal rasé et débraillé devant ses enfants ! Une demi-heure plus tard, il descendait à la cuisine, où une tornade blonde l'accueillit.

« Papa ! » fit la voix criarde de sa fille.

Malgré son mal de tête lancinant, il se força à sourire et souleva sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » il sourit et la reposa, embrassant le front de son fils qui babillait dans sa chaise haute.

Quand il s'approcha de sa femme, il sut d'avance qu'il était fortement déconseillé d'essayer de l'embrasser ! Aussi, il s'assit devant son petit déjeuner qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille et Hermione lui posa sèchement sa tasse de café sur la table.

« Allé Clara, on y va » dit-elle.

« Oui maman, à ce soir papa » sourit la petite en suivant sa mère dans le hall pour aller à l'école.

Drago soupira et déglutit. Nul doute que la discussion qui suivrait le retour d'Hermione risquait d'être houleuse. Il fouilla tout les placards de la cuisine, sans trouver aucunes potions anti gueule de bois…

Quand Hermione rentra, il n'avait pratiquement pas touché son petit déjeuner et lisait les petites annonces sorcières à la recherche d'un boulot. Elle jeta les clés sur la table et débarrassa la vaisselle l'air rageuse.

« Où sont les potions anti gueule de bois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y en a plus » répondit-elle sèchement.

Il grimaça.

« Hermione… je suis désolé »

« Rien que ça ? » railla-t-elle en se retournant, le regard accusateur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » s'emporta-t-il immédiatement

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être viré ! La boutique à fait faillite et le patron a dû me licencier ! »

« Le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu ais perdu ton travail Drago ! Je te reproche ton attitude d'hier soir ! »

« J'en avais besoin »

« L'alcool n'a jamais résolu aucuns problème, tout le monde sait ça ! »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis un ivrogne ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Simplement, tu pouvais rentrer sans aller te saouler et m'expliquer les choses ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça aurais changé ? » demanda-t-il amer.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et soupira agacée. Elle reprit ses clés, sa cape et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai des courses à faire ! » et la porte claqua.

OoO

Plusieurs jours suivirent cette dispute. Jours où Drago, de plus en plus désespéré de ne pas trouver d'autre emploi que préparateur de potions pour apothicaires – puisque toutes les places étaient prises – sombrait dans la déprime. Il rentra plusieurs fois ivre et se disputait de plus en plus avec Hermione qui ne supportait pas de le voir baisser les bras.

Harry et Ginny, mariés eux aussi mais sans enfants encore, se désolaient de les voir se déchirer pour une histoire qui devait normalement les amener à se serrer les coudes. Harry avait parlé plus d'une fois avec Drago concernant son mariage qui battait de l'aile et Ginny de son coté, avec Hermione de ce sujet également. Tout deux campaient sur leurs positions.

Pourtant, un jour Hermione décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle se leva avec le sourire et revint d'avoir conduit les enfants à l'école, dans le même état d'esprit. Elle embrassa longuement son mari qui très étonné, lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? »

« Notre vie va changer ! » sourit-elle.

Intrigué, Drago se retourna suivant sa femme du regard.

« Tu peux développer ? »

« J'ai rendez vous à 13h00 au ministère, mon chef m'a toujours dit que la porte était ouverte, alors je vais saisir ma chance » Drago se renfrogna et cela se vit sur son visage.

Il lui tourna le dos.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » cracha-t-il.

Hermione perdit son sourire.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu n'iras pas travailler ! » se borna-t-il.

Hermione plissa les yeux et se planta devant lui.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas question que ma femme m'entretienne ! Ce n'est pas à toi de nourrir notre famille ! » dit-il.

Sa patience fléchissant, Hermione laissa éclater sa colère face à cet argument.

« Non, tu as raison c'est à _nous _de la faire vivre ! »

« Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'un incapable ? » s'égosilla Drago en se levant.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Arrête de déformer tout ce que je dis ! »

« Tu n'iras pas travailler, je refuse t'entends »

« Réveil toi Drago ! Si j'ai arrêté de travailler à la base, c'est uniquement pour nos enfants, et non parce que tu ne le voulais pas ! Je reprendrais le travail quoi que tu en dises, il faut bien qu'on mange ! Les fonds de notre compte en banque baissent et je ne laisserais pas mes enfants dans le besoin, il n'en est pas question ! »

« Si tu pars à cet entretien, je m'en vais ! » la défia-t-il.

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla, les larmes de rage affluèrent et elle serra les poings.

« Tu es complètement ridicule » siffla-t-elle.

« Peut être, mais tu es prévenue ! »

Quand elle rentra chez elle après son entretien, elle était embauchée dans on ancien travail, Drago était parti…

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était dans la salle à manger. Elle ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps pour lui permettre d'être aussi avec ses enfants. Elle faisait son ménage, l'air morose quand la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Elle se redressa soudain et rangea sa baguette en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Il était là, accompagné d'Harry qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tu as retrouvé le chemin de la maison ? » demanda-t-elle amère.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un parchemin. Etonnée, elle le prit en ne quittant pas son mari des yeux. Elle le déplia et le lut. Elle releva les yeux choqués vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« Je suis passé chercher quelques affaires » dit-il en montant.

Elle regarda Harry, complètement perdue.

« Je suis désolée Hermione, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader et Ginny aussi, mais nous n'avons rien obtenu de sa part qu'une obstination bornée, alors je préfère le savoir à la maison » dit-il.

Les larmes apparurent à ses yeux. Drago se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, l'air digne – du moins c'est ce qu'il vouait faire paraître.

« Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en le rattrapant au dehors.

Il soupira.

« Je veux te parler » dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute »

« Puisque tu tiens tant à discuter devant Harry, alors allons-y ! Vidons notre sac ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-elle en brandissant le parchemin.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Ta liberté ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! » protesta-t-elle en pleurant.

« Bien sur que si tu l'as dit ! » réfuta Drago choqué.

« Quoi ? J'ai dis que je voulais reprendre le travail, pas que je voulais divorcer ! »

« Tu ne manque pas de culot »

« C'est toi qui ne manque pas de culot ! M'enfin Drago, qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises » s'offensa-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? » implora-t-elle complètement dépassée par la situation.

« C'est toi qui m'y a poussé » l'accusa-t-il avant de partir.

Elle se tourna vers Harry complètement désespérée, le parchemin toujours en main.

« Ça va aller, laisse lui le temps de se calmer » tempéra Harry mal à l'aise.

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! »

« Je sais, mais tu sais comment il est… »

« Il veut divorcer » couina-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le perron entièrement anéantie.

Son ami la suivit, s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Écoute… je sais que la vie n'est pas facile en ce moment pour vous, mais ne te laisse pas abattre, il reviendra » elle releva son visage tout mouillé de larmes vers lui.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certain, Drago sans Hermione et Hermione sans Drago, ça n'existe pas voyons ! » sourit-il.

Elle rit.

« Merci Harry »

OoO

Une semaine plus tard, la jeune femme se tenait devant la porte de son meilleur ami, son fils dans ses bras, sa fille lui tenant la main. C'était l'anniversaire de Harry, elle n'aurait pas manqué ça même si elle devait être confrontée à son mari. Elle frappa. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, se fut le visage souriant de son amie qui l'accueillit.

« Merci d'être venue »

« C'est normal Ginny voyons… est ce qu'il est là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il a tenu à rester, pour Harry. Tout le monde est là, nous n'attendions plus que toi »

« Je sais, j'ai hésité un peu avant de partir, désolé »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais compris si tu n'étais pas venue »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et Ginny fit entrer Hermione et les enfants. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes et entrèrent dans le salon où régnait un brouhaha festif. Les parents de Ginny étaient là, Ron et sa femme également, Luna, Neville et leur petite fille et encore quelques têtes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, probablement des collègues de travail. Il y avait un fond de musique et tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde joyeusement.

« Salut » Hermione sourit.

« Bon anniversaire Harry » dit-elle en lui tendant son cadeau.

« Il ne fallait pas » dit-il en le prenant tout en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

« Tonton ! »

« Hey mon p'tit bouchon ! » dit-il en soulevant Clara du sol.

La petite rit.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

« Ne te soucie pas de moi aujourd'hui c'est ton jour »

« Bien, essaye de t'amuser un peu » dit-il.

Elle lui sourit histoire de le rassurer et il tourna les talons vers d'autres invités. Hermione tomba sur Mr et Mrs Weasley et Ron aussi qui visiblement avaient été mis au courant de sa situation, étant donné leurs mines compatissantes. Elle discutait avec Mrs Weasley quand…

« Papa ! »

C'était Rick. La conversation stoppa et le petit s'agita les bras tendu. Hermione tourna la tête et le vit entrer dans le salon. Elle s'en voulut de sentir son cœur cogner contre ses côtes comme une gamine qui voit son premier flirt passer à côté d'elle. En fait, elle se rendit compte que pour elle, rien n'avait changé. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui depuis son adolescence était toujours intact. Elle se surprit à avoir les jambes flageolantes et les mains tremblantes. Puis la réalité revint et les souvenirs avec. Il voulait divorcer, il ne l'aimait plus, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Alors en ravalant ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers lui avec leur fils dans les bras, Clara sur les talons de sa mère. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, et ses yeux s'allumèrent un instant, comme lorsqu'il la voyait au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là, qu'elle. Il revint à la réalité quand elle lui mit le petit dans les bras, le regard triste et en colère. Elle ne dit pas un mot, lui non plus et elle tourna les talons, le laissant avec ses enfants.

Il passa la majeure partie de l'après midi avec eux. Hermione les regardaient du coin de l'œil par moment. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ça : Drago était un bon père. Elle soupira et avala son verre de Rhum le quatrième au moins. Quand Ginny annonça qu'ils passaient à table, elle chancela un peu et décida d'arrêter tout de suite l'alcool ou elle ne tiendrait pas la soirée.

OoO

Par elle ne sait quel hasard, elle fut placée en face de son mari, ses enfants à ses côtés. Le dîner fut très tendu, au grand désespoir des époux Potter qui espéraient une probable réconciliation.

Pourtant, tout dérapa quand Hermione repéra un drôle de manège qui s'opérait devant elle. La jeune femme à coté de son époux, lui faisait du rentre dedans et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle lui servait des yeux qui papillonnaient si vite qu'Hermione se demandait comment elle avait encore des cils ! Des sourires charmeur et il lui semblait bien avoir vu sa main caresser celle de Drago lorsqu'il lui avait passé le pichet de vin. Elle prit les sourires gênés du jeune homme comme une réponse à ses avances et bouillonnait de jalousie. Aussi, vint un moment où elle n'en put plus.

« Tu pourrais au moins attendre que nous soyons divorcé pour faire ce genre de chose ! » cracha-t-elle furieuse.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde regarda le couple mal à l'aise. La jeune femme qui était à coté de Drago blanchi.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Drago interloqué.

« Et devant nos enfants en plus ! Mademoiselle je n'ai rien contre vous, je ne vous connais pas mais cet homme à coté de vous est encore mon mari ! Alors vos cochonneries, faites les ailleurs que devant mes enfants et moi je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça ! » dit-elle.

« Enfin Hermione ! » chuchota Drago qui rougit d'être l'attention de tous.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as plus de comptes à me rendre c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Arrêtes voyons ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter »

« Et ce sera quand le moment ? Devant le juge, par l'intermédiaire de nos avocats ? » dit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Tu n'as aucune objection, donc oui on se verra au tribunal » dit-il.

Ce qui laissa tout le monde surpris d'une telle désinvolture, lui qui clamait haut et fort combien il aimait sa femme il y a encore peu.

« Oui il y en a une… la garde de nos enfants »

« Hermione je n'ai jamais dis… »

« Notre fille veut vivre avec toi » le coupa-t-elle.

Drago regarda le ciel, désorienté.

« Ce n'est pas possible » refusa-t-il.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accords, si tu continuais à vivre dans notre quartier » continua Hermione.

« Alors je ne peux pas »

« Oh mais si tu peux ! » intervint Clara du haut de ses huit ans.

« Je ferais le ménage, je ferais à manger, tiens j'arrêterais même d'aller à l'école… faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi ! Je saurais le faire papa… je te jure que oui » Drago regarda sa fille, très ému.

Hermione l'était visiblement elle aussi.

« je sais que tu pourrais le faire ma chérie… mais, tu as pensé à maman ? » demanda Drago faisant tout pour ne pas craquer devant sa petite fille.

« Oh mais je pourrais la voir quand je voudrais ! Comme ça j'aurais toujours l'impression qu'on forme une famille… Ce n'est parce que vous vous détester, que je ne vous aime pas très fort maman et toi » dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

Drago reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Hermione ne pouvait décemment plus retenir ses larmes à l'entente de ces paroles si tristes. Harry et Ginny ne savaient plus où se mettre eux aussi comme le reste des invités d'ailleurs...

« Mais je ne déteste pas ta maman ! »

« Alors pourquoi vous divorcez ? » s'étonna la gamine.

Et là, il se renfrogna.

« Demande le lui dont ! »

« Pourquoi maman ? » demanda la petite en regardant sa mère.

Hermione inspira. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre, à son petit bout de chou de huit ans. Comment on explique une chose pareille à un enfant ?

« Dis lui que… je suis lamentable… incapable, mauvais père et mauvais mari » dit alors Drago.

Hermione respira un coup pour rester calme.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça je n'ai même jamais laissé croire que tu pouvais le penser »

« Oh si ! »

« Quand ? »

« Tout le temps ! »

« _Quand ?_ » Drago se leva de sa chaise furibond.

« Tu prétends que je n'ai pas entendues les accusations que tu m'as lancées ? » s'emporta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je prétends ! Tu les as entendues effectivement, alors que je n'ai rien dit ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as imaginé toutes ces choses ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ah bravo ! Et tu dis que je suis fou maintenant ! » s'égosilla-t-il tandis que la petite commençait à pleurer.

« Ah ca y est tu recommence ! Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais ! C'est toi qui dit que je l'ai dis ! » explosa Hermione.

« Je n'ai rien dis ! » se défendit Drago.

« Si tu l'as dit ! » accusa Hermione.

« J'ai dis que tu l'avais dit ! » répondit Drago.

« J'ai dis que tu n'entendais jamais ce que je disais ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Aujourd'hui je t'entends » dit-il.

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? » demanda-t-elle en le défiant.

« Tu as dit que j'étais fou ! » insista-t-il.

Et là, contrastant avec les cris, les larmes et la dispute entre les deux futurs ex époux, un rire s'éleva dans la pièce alors que tout le monde était silencieux et atterré par la situation des époux Malefoy.

Un rire qui se transforma bien vite en fou rire. Vous savez, ce fou rire nerveux qui n'est absolument pas approprié à la situation mais qu'on ne peut empêcher ? Ce fou rire là précisément. D'un même mouvement, Drago et Hermione se tournèrent sur leurs amis.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Potter ! » fit sèchement Drago.

Et le fou rire d'Harry prit de l'ampleur. Il se serait roulé part terre s'il avait pu ! Et Ginny qui ne cessait de lui donner des coups de coude indignés alors qu'elle-même se sentait gagné par l'hilarité de son mari.

« Ah ah ah… par… ah...rdon » hoqueta Harry.

« Alors pourquoi tu te marre? » demanda Drago vexé.

« Hi… hi… j'ai dit que… hi… il a dit que… hi… tu as dit que… hi… qu'elle avait dit que t'étais fous… hi hi… alors qu'elle l'a jamais dit ! » essaya d'expliquer Harry qui n'arrivait pas à se ravoir.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » pesta Drago.

Et Harry, avec ses larmes de joies répondit :

« Mais je sais pas ce qu'elle a dit ! Ahahahah »

Et comme une épidémie qui se répand, tout le monde se mit à rire aux éclats, toute la table ! À en pleurer. Hermione et Drago regardèrent tout le monde, l'air stupéfait que leur dispute les fasse autant rire et c'est là que le ridicule de la situation leur sauta aux yeux, en regardant leurs amis se marrer comme des baleines. La tension retomba instantanément quand leur petit bout de deux ans qui lui, ne comprenait rien à la situation se laissa gagner par le fou rire des adultes et se mit à rire lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent, sans colère, sans rancune, ni tristesse dans les yeux et Drago lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer le jardin. Ils sortirent tout les deux, enfin prêts à discuter de leur avenir.

OoO

« Je suis désolé » dirent-ils ensemble avant de se sourire.

« Vas-y » dirent-ils en chœurs.

« Non toi » firent-ils une fois de plus à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent comme deux adolescents prêts à concrétiser. Leurs yeux pétillaient tellement qu'on les auraient confondus avec les étoiles du ciel. Alors ils s'embrassèrent, s'étreignant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il aurait pu vivre sans elle et elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

« Je te demande pardon Mia » dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Oublions ça… » répondit-elle aussi entre deux baisers.

« Je t'aime… rien n'est plus important que toi et nos enfants »

« Je sais » dit-elle.

« Est ce que tu me pardonnera un jour d'avoir… »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné » dit-elle en le coupant.

« C'est toi qui avais raison. Je vais me reprendre en main et on va redémarrer à zéro, t'es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh Drago ! Bien sûr tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis un idiot »

« Oui mais je t'aime plus que tout » dit-elle avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et disparurent du jardin.

« Ah ben bravo ! Et les enfants alors ? » s'exclama Harry alors que tout le monde regardait par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Rabat joie ! » rétorqua Ron en riant.

« Ils savent qu'ils sont entre de bonnes mains mon chéri, ne t'en fait pas pour eux, il y a assez de place ici » fit Ginny avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Ben voyons ! Joyeux anniversaire Harry » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de retourner à la fête qui dura jusqu'au petit matin.

Après tout, ils étaient sa famille, ils avaient bien besoin de se retrouver tout les deux et ils n'avaient pas manqué d'en profiter !

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Donc j'ai reprit certains dialogues, mais il y'a beaucoup de mon imagination quand même lol Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la fin, mais je ne vois pas comment terminer cette histoire autrement, donc veuillez me pardonner si je suis un peu rouillée lol<p>

Une chtite review quand même ? Je l'ai méritée ? Oui hein ! *-*

A bientôt tout le monde ! Bisou bisou

Jess


End file.
